La exploración del espacio
by LaurenMac
Summary: Katy has dreams of Red and Blue Optics..She's Megatrons mate and the autobots know, What if a supernatural being knew too and drew her mate to join him for false promises? What will the autobots do? Rated T
1. Prologue

La exploración del espacio

A/N YAY NEW STORY :P Yea Im currently work the Survivor story but im having a lil plot bunny :P

Summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesnt what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

Prologue/Dream:

I hear gun shots and I look around Cybertron to see my people fight each other. I get ordered by Lord Megatron to run back to base and I run as hard as I can. Starscream screeches and so does the other Seekers including the Coneheads I see why they are Screeching. Sideswipe my former guardian is behind me getting ready to take me away from the Decepticons, My only family. Sideswipe catches me and I try to fight his grip but he does not let me go.

The next thing I know I am in my former prison with my real family and the hell hole I called home for stellarcycles, but that was before I ran away to Lord Megatron and his legions of Decepticons. I sat there looking at my former guardian hate seething from my frame and my cold red optics. "why did you run" Prowl asked me. "To be away from him and you" I said menacingly as I glared at Sideswipe, who visibly winced at my cold words. "What made you run away?" Prowl asked me. "The beatings and the fighting of everything now is there anything else you need? I obviously have a real family who is looking for me like crazy" My red optics turned even colder and my face plates gone up in a sneer that was worthy of Starscream himself.

"Beatings?" Prowl said in shock and I looked at him and replied sarcastically "Like you didnt know about them Prowl." Sideswipe grunted and Prowl stood up stiffly, Sideswipe left and Prowl left so I was in the room by myself. I made a replica of myself and turned the camera off then climb out of the window.

I ran to the Decepticon base and everyone just stood there shocked, I stood there with a small smile at the expressions. "!" Skywarp glomped me and I stepped back from the sudden impact of a full grown seeker glomping me. Megatron stood behind everyone with a thoughtful expression and when he looked at me we both smiled. _Your back my love I am happier now _Megatron sent through our bond and I sent my emotions back to him.

"Your going to a planet called Earth with Starscream Skywarp and Thundercracker" Megatron told me my new orders in a sort of dreaful voice. Skywarp wooped and Thundercracker did a sarcastic yay along with Starscream. The Command trine dragged me to the ship they were going to use to go to this unknown planet.

We took off and after a few stellar cycles we arrived to the planet only to be dragged in by the Gravitational Force and I fell out of the planet because Starscream pushed me out. I landed on my head and I looked through hazy optics as the ship blew up and I fell into stasis.

* * *

I like this prolouge xD Yes Katy and Megz is Sparkmates and Sideswipe was the guardian of cybertronian self. She was pissed at the Autobots for not stopping _ Beating her I'm not telling you who though :P


	2. SAM!

La exploración del espacio

A/N YAY NEW STORY :P Yea Im currently work the Survivor story but im having a lil plot bunny :P

Summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesnt what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

12 years later..

My alarm clock and my cell phone both go off which I promptly woke up from the same dream that I keep having every single night since my 16th birthday which was last week. I looked at my cell phone and saw it was text from my best friend Sam Witwicky _+hurry up!+ _I smiled at the text and replied _+OK NO NEED TO BE A BIG BUTT ;)+ _I silenced my alarm clock and I went to my closet. I searched for one of my good charlotte band shirts and I grabbed a pair of Shorts and I put on flip flops. I crept silently down my stairs past my parents' bedroom and I immediately grabbed a granola bar from the fridge.

I put my hair in a ponytail and smiled at my white teeth which never needed to be cleaned since for some reason they are always clean all the time. I ran outside to greet my best friend Sam and we hugged for a minute and immediately drove off to school. Now you're probably thinking are you two going out? Me and Sam are not going out we are good friends. We promptly got out and met Trent the jackass "Oh look it's the dorks of the century" I just glared at Trent and Sam immediately backed behind me.

"Fuck off Trent mind you last time you fucked with me?" I said sweetly and Trent turned stony. I and Sam walked to class we have 1st 2nd and 6th together so we walk to class together. "So how are your parents doing?" Sam asked me worriedly seeing a scratch on my arm he knows what my dad does to me and my mom is timid so she doesn't do anything but stand and watch. "Same mom is well-being mom and Sam I keep having the dream again" I told Sam and he visibly softened at the saying of the Dream.

"How's your mom and dad Sam?" I asked and Sam just shrugged "The same as always." We both walked into the History classroom together and sat next to each other. "Its Presentation time!" The history teacher announced and I groaned on the inside. I heard a voice _I will find you my love _which I looked around to see who said it and I was called up to the front on the present of my ancestors. "Hello. My Ancestors were the Her Royal Highness Queen Mary of Scotland. Queen Mary was the last Royal and when she died Scotland surrendered to the Brits..." I keep droning on about my royal paternal great grandmother.

The teacher gave me an A on the presentation not caring that I made it up because I have no idea who is my ancestors. The rest of the School day just went by fast. I looked at the time and rolled my eyes at the thought of having to go to work. I walked to Outback after finding that Sam was signed out early by his uncle so I had to walk to work. I put on a fake smile and I heard the voice again _you are a queen my love I will find you soon_. I saw my table filled with a brunette, blonde, and red headed boys so I walked up to them "How My name is Katy and I am your waitress today how may I help you?"

"Yes we would like 3 cokes and an Iced Tea" The Brunette with a screechy voice it sounded familiar but I do not where so I wrote down the order and prepared the drinks. Before I left I heard them talking "Do you think she is the one Lord Megatron is looking for?" But I didn't hear the response.

!At the table!

"Do you think she is the one Lord Megatron is looking for?" Skywarp asked hopefully and with a hopeful look. Starscream replied back "No I personally killed her myself she is dead I am hoping that our dear Lord Megatron is going to die soon" Skywarp had a hurt look on his face. "Well she does look like someone that could be our Queen." Thundercracker had a passive look on his face as he looked at the menu. "Well the queen is here I can feel her." Skywarp said and Megatron joined the table after popping up at the table in his holoform.

!Back to Katy!

I walked back with four glasses filled with iced tea and Coca-Cola noticing there is a new member of the already strange group. I put the glass down and the people grabbed their respective drinks. "What would you like to-" I got interrupted "KATY ANNE LAKE GET YOUR BITCH ASS OVER HERE!" I rolled my eyes at the voice of my dad. I said excuse me and ran over to him "Yes dad?" He sneered and slapped me across the face hard I let out an eep as my face flew to the side.

I heard a couple of gasps. "KATY YOU ARE NEVER TO SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE AGAIN! OR ELSE!" My 'dad' threw my bag on the floor and I just stared at the bag in shock and I glared at my dad. "I never wanted you nor did your mother" My dad said lowly and I turned away from my dad to go back to the table only to see a couple of sympathetic looks. "Now where was I? Oh yeah what would you like to eat?" I asked and the people ordered their food.

I felt one of them was watching me thoroughly and well just watching me. I looked at the clock 10 minutes till Sam picks me up I smiled at the thought of going to the bank to get money so I can rent an apartment and be by myself. I gave them their bill and they paid Sam came through the doors and waited for me but my customers just glared at him. The tallest of them growled "Boy" Sam's eyes widened and grabbed my arm before I can finish my transaction. "Sam let go so I can finish so I can get these people on their way home" I growled with my eyes flashing a little bit. "Yes Sam let Miss Katy go so we can go home" The tallest one looked at Sam then back at me whom I smiled at him. I handed him back the receipt and the card he used to pay.

"Sorry but thank you!" I said cheerily and walked out with Sam's arm around my shoulder. When we got to his car I got in the passenger seat and looked at Sam. "My dad kicked me out so I need to go to the bank to get money to rent an apartment." I told Sam and he changed his course I walked to the ATM machine to take out money I had in my account which was 1200 dollars but when I looked at the amount it said 100,000 dollars which I know I did not have before.

_Love I put the money in your account _I heard the voice in my head again.

* * *

What I mean by wake up is that they want her cybertronian form to be awaken..


	3. Yep, Prowl

La exploración del espacio

A/N: I have a beta! ItsWannabeStarscream! I love her stories :D And she accepted my request to be my beta and I am so happy! Thank youWannabeStarscream :) I will have lyrics section cuz Imbored and I wanna have one lol

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimusand OC/Sam

* * *

A week later..

After moving into a apartment that was apparently next to Tron who was one of my customers and we quickly became best friends. Sam was kinda jealous of me arriving at school with Tron on his way to work at the local AFB. Sam hooked up with Mikaela Banes the Bane of my existence and every timeshe tried to speak with me I just acted like I was listening to her while my thoughts were how many times I can kill Mikaela in 5 minutes without being seen. "-Anyways I want you to stay away from Sammy because he is mine and you can't have him" Mikaela said conversationally and had a glare on her face.

"Umm..Since when did you run Sam's life? Last time I checked he wasn't a stupid fraggerwithout a processor like you" I closed my locker and walked out of the school. I looked around and saw screamer waiting for me in his signature Dodge Charger in line with 5 cars in front of him looking impatient. "Katy!" Sam yelled my name and I looked at him with his arm around Mikaelas shoulders walking towards me. I just tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the line to hurry up.

"Katy why are you so cold to my Mikabear?" Sam asked and I just gave him a look and said "Step 20 paces away from me Ms. Banes or I will not be responsible for what will happen in 10 seconds"

Mikaela didn't move as I counted down to one and I pushed Sam away and grabbed Mikaela in a choke hold. I growled and my eyes flashed a little red which I saw in her eyes and I grinned evilly. "I told you I was not responsible for what happens" I said threateningly. "KATY!" Sam tried to get me off of Mikaela when I looked at Sam "GET AWAY FROM ME BOY" My red hair flared and my eyes flashed for a minute and went back to normal.

I picked Mikaela and threw her to the bench and Screamer walked over to me and encouraged me to continue but I heard distant police sirens. I looked at Sam "Do not talk to me ever again Boy or I will not be held responsible for what happens" I said rather pissed off and pushed Sam to the ground. I walked to the car and Screamer drove off when the police just got there.

Tron waited for me when I got home and gave me big hug which I returned grateful. Megatron went rigid as a Red and Blue flamed semi drove past.

I walked into my apartment and the guys followed me in and I just brought out the chips and my laptop which is one of the newer Mac Books and the guys gave me it. The laptop came with a cat like face that was purple and the computer was black when I asked them about the face they said it was the patch of their squadron.

!3 weeks later!

As I walk through the halls everyone gets out of my way except Mikaela and Sam with a pair of twins and a blonde guy blocking my way to my locker. I had my necklace that Tron had gotten me in Asia while on a mission. I growled and the twins and the blonde didn't get out of my way as Mikaela and Sam did. The twins glared at me and I glared back at them when the Blondie tried to touch me I slapped his hand away. "Don't Start with me WitwickyI am in a bad mood" I threatened Sam and I got my books out of my locker and went home after a few hours with Tron.

I got home and shut the guys out saying I need to do my homework and I did. I started on Geometry homework and finished it in a hour then I started my English Book Report that was due in two days. I grabbed a book off my shelf which happened to be apart of the Shadow Children series and read it under 3 hours and started my 400 word essay when I completed half of it I decided I should take a shower so I saved my Book Report and turned my computer off. I put it away in its carrying case then I headed into the bathroom to start my shower.

I turned on the hot water and got in the shower and closed my eyes then the images of something started to come into my thoughts. The image was of a blue and black robot looking thing with a arm around her well what I assumed to be a her waist. The robot was saying come I somehow understood it and behind the robot was a horrible image of earth being burnt up and a planet made of metal circling each other. I let out a scream as burning was felt in my heart. I distinctly heard a crash and feet heading to my location I looked up and saw blue eyes of a unknown person when I blacked out.

!Prowl!

I was watching the apartment of Katy Lake on the strange request of Sam Witwickythe savior of earth since he had made the Decepticons go into hiding. I heard Katy scream and I ran inside the apartment to where Katy was and saw her writhing in pain grabbing her skin I immediately commed Ratchet.

_/Prowl to Ratchet/_

_/Ratchet to Prowl go head/_

_/The human girl appears to be having a heart attack or a stroke/_

_/Bring her to the base and let me see whats wrong with her and try to keep her away from the twins and bumblebee/_

_/Okay, Ratchet See ya/_

_/Ratchet out/_

The com link sizzled and I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "Katy I'm getting to safety stop moving so much" I muttered and she opened her eyes a little bit and saw red eyes through the slits and her eyes turned back to normal hazel of which she was born with. _Good Lord..was that red eyes? _I asked myself as I put in the back seat and took off to the Base.

The guard immediately let me in and I raced to the Med Bay in which Ratchet immediately turned on his holoform along with me to help me put her on the table.

!Katy!

Pain was all I knew and Pain was everywhere. It was in the spots I didn't know I had and when a mysterious guy said my name my heart sped up and the pain intensified and went back to throbbing. I looked at the guy and saw blue eyes and a police uniform of a MP and I glared at my Half Conciousstate for some unknown hate.

* * *

Yeah Sam and Mika are gonna be in the story chapter along with Megatron maybe finding out Katy is missing from which he was away on a ernergon raid...Ooh I'm gonna love that part ;) Katy hates prowl for some seemingly unknown reason what to do? what to do?


	4. Okay,alright,welcome to the world!

La exploración del espacio

A/N: I have a beta! ItsWannabeStarscream! I love her stories :D And she accepted my request to be my beta and I am so happy! Thank youWannabeStarscream :) I will have lyrics section cuz Imbored and I wanna have one lol

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimusand OC/Sam

* * *

2 Days Later..

I awoke to some very bright lights and a guy with brunette hair in a doctors coat with blue eyes examining my results from whatever I had. I let out a groan and the doctor smiled "Welcome back to the living miss lake!" I looked around my surroundings and saw that we were in a Airplane Hanger. _Why would a Hospital be in a Airplane hangar?_ I thought and I asked "How long have I been out?"

The Doctor replied "two days but you were in and out of conciousness miss lake" I smiled a little and breathed deeply to slow my heartbeat down. "Do you know what caused me to collapse Dr?" I asked the Doctor and he looked puzzled while he looked at my clipboard. "Apparently a artery in your heart collapsed so you went down" The Doctor answered while I just looked at the police man standing by the door with Sam and Mikaela talking about something that caused Sam to look over at me sympathetically which I caught.

I looked at the ceiling and my phone went off.

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember_  
_All of the times we had_  
_Do you remember do you remember do you remember_  
_All of the times we had_

I immediately went looking for it since it was Tron's and Screamer's Ringtone and the Police man answered the phone and immediately hung up. I growled at the action of what just happened. There was a bruise that was being formed from what I do not remember, the doctor asked me "Where in god's name did you get that bruise." I answered emptily "I don't remember" while looking at the Doctor with a empty look and immediately shook my head to get the feeling out of my system.

Mikaela glared at me when Sam came over to say hi to me and I looked at him. He hugged me very tight and I was shocked at the action which I returned. The room immediately emptied at a silent command leaving me and Sam alone with a very awkward atmosphere between us. "Kate talk to me" Sam plead and I looked at him with a bored look. "Like you would want to know that week you were missing and you suddenly popped up with Mikaela on your arm and a new car. Along with a new set of friends all with blue eyes and they were all built like Trent. Do you know how the felt? Do you know how I was worried sick about you with you not being at school for a week and you not answering the phone?" I said hurtfully.

Sam tried to get a answer out but I interrupted him "I thought you died Sam! You know how that felt not knowing if you were alive? I heard about the Mission City Events and I thought you were in them Dead. Never going to see you again. EVERRRR" I yelled at him with tears on the brink of spilling. "Kate I'm sorry I didn't know that hurt you so much" Sam tried to apologise but I would not hear it and started to ignore his apologies.

"Sam...Mikaela doesn't want me to be your friend any more so..I gotta call my friend and see if he can pick me up" I said and started to take the needles and leave the bed but Sam tried to stop me so I lightly pushed him down. He sat back down and I walked out of the room and started to walk down the hallway when I winced at the throb at my heart.

I stopped for a minute and slid down the wall, tears start going down my cheek while I run my hand through my hair obvious hurt emotionally. I heard a guy stop and knelt down next to me and I looked at him. "Ma'am are you okay?" A British accent asked and I shook my head yes and regained my composure for a minute. I stood up and walked away to the middle of a big clearing and I saw a blonde and red head pair walk over to me and I looked at them for a second.

They walked up to me and just stared at me. I feel like I know them from somewhere and for a second a I see a pair of red and yellow robots beating on another one and I stepped back with a look of horror on my face. The vision clears for a minute and I glared at them and their perfect looks. The red one stepped forward and I stepped back then I turned and ran from the guys.

!Twins!

/_Sunstreaker I think she recognises us and plus she has her spark signature/ _Sideswipe said over the bond link with his twin Sunstreaker.

_/I think so Sideswipe I hope she remembers the days on the Ark with us not with the Decepticons..Do you think we can erase her memory?"/ S_unstreaker asked his brother Sideswipe.

_/No it's not the Autobot way Sunstreaker/ _Sideswipe said in a pissed off tone.

!Katy!

I ran and ran from the two guys and was stopped by what looked like a major and I stopped and saluted him. _Guess the Army JROTC program did some good during 9th and 10th grade. _I thought after the Major saluted me back. "Ma'am why are you running around?" The Major asked and I answered "Sir because I wanted to sir" The major smiled "You don't have to call me sir just call me Lennox or Will" I smiled back.

The Major walked away and I saw a fence and I walked to it putting my hands on it looking at the horizon. _I feel like I'm in a terminator movie _I thought while resting my head on my arm. My phone went off and I answered it forgetting that Sam slipped my phone into my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered and there was heavy breathing then a worried voice answered "Katy?" I smiled at the voice "Yes this is Katy." The voice sighed and said happily "Where are you?" and I answered "I don't know but I think I'm at a Base but I'm not sure because for one I am surrounded by water on all sides well what I saw so far." "Katy babe I love you be careful and I gotta go" Tron's voice filtered through and I replied "Okay Tron I love you too"

My heart sank when I hung up when Tron hung up on me.

* * *

Yeah Sam and Mika are gonna be in the story chapter along with Megatron maybe finding out Katy is missing from which he was away on a ernergon raid...Ooh I'm gonna love that part ;) Katy hates prowl for some seemingly unknown reason what to do? what to do?


	5. I'm leaving and Im sorry

La exploración del espacio

A/N: \I lovee my beta :) Anywhoo! Who was shocked that _and katy were together? I wasn't my beta was though xP

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

Next week at School..

I walked through the school to all my classes in a blur and I got my books that were required to do my work and went to my classes. I wanted to scratch my scratch I gotten from Mikaela who hates me and scratched me for no reason. I lied to ratchet but I know he thinks I'm lying about the scratch.

I take notes about how Australia used to be filled with Criminals and debtors who in turn made Australia a successful country. I raised my hand to ask a question "So in easier terms, the British Empire sent their criminals and debtors to Australia? And eventually their descendants made Australia the seperate country and U.S ally it is today?"

The teacher replied "No and yes. The citizens of Australia held an ussuccessful referendum in 1999 keeping them a constitutional monarchy under Elizabeth II through the Governor General. Australia turned to the U.S in 1942 for protection after British defeat in Asia. That was solidified in 1951 under the ANZUS treaty"

I took some more notes as she went through the whole timeline of how Australia became a constitutional monarchy. The bell rang and I picked up my stuff and left to wait for Screamer to pick me up. Sam and Mikaela looked at me with the blonde group because all the guys are blonde. I looked for my ride and it didn't appear. I was a part of the sparse population at the high school and I saw Sam walking over to me. Mikaela was giving me a glare which I returned happily.

Sam reached me in a few minutes and he asked "Do you need a ride home? If you do then I can take you home with Kaela" I looked at Kaela and she was shaking her head no and I looked back at Sam then I answered "It's not a great idea if I ride with Mikaela but if she isn't going to be in the car then yes" Sam nodded and grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him.

I arrived and all the chatter was silenced and Sam told Kaela she was riding with one of the others and she looked pissed but held her tongue. I slid into the passenger seat in the Camaro and Sam started it. The radio immediately blasting 105.3 playing Tik Tok, the cars bass was really loud and I was surprised that it didn't get any traffic violations or caused the car to brake down.

Sam drove up to my building and I grabbed my bags and yelled thanks then turned to go into my apartment. Tron knocked on my door and I said "Heyo" and he repeated his greetings and I grabbed a bottled of water for myself and him. "Kate, I'm moving to a classified base but I want to know I love you" Tron said bluntly and I hugged him which he returned.

!Megatron!

* * *

I was moving back to the Decepticon base of operations and I had to leave my sparkmate behind in such a vulnerable form. My minion Soundwave said the base is organised and the Decepticons need him 100%.

I made the decision while drinking the bottled energon which I switched without Katy's knowledge. Apparently according to Soundwave her systems are rebooting slowly and her memories are coming into her half-transformer and half-fleshy body but as he looked at them they are blurry.

I hugged Katy while she cried and my spark ached while she cried. I remembered the first time I saw her on the battlefield.

!Memory from Megatron!

_My soldiers were fighting the wretched Autobots. I heard warrior cries from all over the battlefield but I only heard one and I looked at the source. I was shocked at the source of the cry was a Femme! I was gawking until a familiar energy signature and transformer came tackled me. _

_I saw Starscream crashed and his trine did moments later. I saw my soldiers were s__truggling now that Optimus Prime brought in some cavalry. _

_I called retreat and took one last look at the mysterious femme. I saw the major twins call her NightFlyer, and Sunstreaker looked pissed while Sideswipe looked sympathetic. The femme looked nervous while they drag her to where the base is located. _

!Back to Megatron Current!

I rubbed her back and she fell asleep, after a while and I picked her up 'bridal' style. I took her to her bed and locked the front door but I left a note before I left.

I went to my sparse apartment and grabbed boxes of my human stuff to put in storage while I was at the Decepticon Base. Barricade awaited my things and I sent him the coordinates to the storage office. I got into my 'car' and drove to her bank and checked her account and saw it had ninety thousand and I hacked it and put in another two hundred thousand.

I flew off to the Decepticon base after I was done.

* * *

Im gonna give my reviewers the song I love the way you lie :) i love that songgg lol


	6. Red eyes is awesome

La exploración del espacio

A/N: My school life is taking a downturn...I hate my life

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

The Next Day..

I woke up to a horrible headache and in my regular clothes barely remembering what happened last night. I checked the time 9:30 am I let out a curse and grabbed a skirt and a regular shirt with flip flops and brushed my hair and teeth. I bolted out of my room and into the kitchen getting a doughnut and I noticed a envelope with my name on it. I opened it and I let out a croak of pain at the letter.

_Dear Katy,_

_I love you a lot and you know that. I am currently packing my things up for my relocation to a classified base and I feel regret to leave you behind. I cant tell you where I'm being stationed but I will email when I get a chance from my job. 'Cade is staying behind he is a personal friend of mine and he volunteered to keep an eye on you for me while I'm not there. I don't know when I will get back from the move. I want you to do well in school and be happy while I am gone. The keys in the envelope is a pair of car keys I transferred ownership to you. The car is my 2011 Dodge Vipir._

_I love you,_

_Tron_

My hand started shaking as I put the paper down and I grabbed the keys. I walked out of my apartment and I locked it then turned and walked downstairs to the parking lot. I walked to Tron's old car and I got in and drove to school. I got a couple of stares as I walked into the hallway and the hallways were full of signs saying Homecoming this weekend!

I just ignored all the happy couples hooking up for homecoming as I walked to my locker wandering why everyone is so happy about the stupid Homecoming dance. "Katy!" Sam yelled my name and I looked at him and the first thing I noticed was that his playboy bunny wannabe girlfriend isn't following like a lost puppy. "Yeah Sam?" I asked him a little happy that his girlfriend isn't with him and we started to talk about how I got the new car.

One of his friends uses sign language which I guessed when mas introduced me to all of the blonde group and I noticed the twins were with Sam. "do you love to stalk me?" I asked the twins and they looked at me then themselves and smiled guiltily. I saw the flash of the yellow bot beating on a littler bot but it lasted longer then it did last time. I sank to my knees in horror and started crying at what sounded cries of pain.

After the flash was over I saw looks of wanting to kill me and well many more gory looks. Sam looked horrified at me. I got up and I asked "What? why is everyone looking at me?" The twins just looked at me in horror and the more redder haired twin hugged me muttering "Nightflyer your back" I tried to push him off but it wasn't working.

The other twin just glared at me which I returned with a 'what the hell' look because of everyone acted weird. "Sam what's wrong?" I asked Sam while being hugged by a immobile person. "You have red eyes Katy" Sam explained and I blinked.

"Sam I have green eyes what are you talking about?" I asked shocked and Sam grabbed a mirror and there it was red eyes I stared shocked at my reflection. "That is so...KICKASS" I yelled happily for no reason and everyone just glared obviously feeling off about how I love red eyes. "Umm..Katy why do u like red eyes?" Sam asked a little off about my new colour. "Because Sammy Red Eyes is the colour of my boyfriend at least I hope he stays loyal to me even if he's with his other Decepticons.

OOPSY!That's classified the government is gonna get me now" I answered again a little tipsy like I was drunk. Sam's expression was of fear again but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who is your boyfriend" The red haired twin asked me and I replied "Megatron he told me his full code named and he is soo dreamy and very nice

to me and I love him." Sam whispered something like O my god but I ignored it and "I love Megatron Sam if you don't approve of it then don't say anything if we get married" I retorted the deaf friend whose name is Bee signed something in sign language something about tell her about him.

"Katy you should break up with him" Sam said to me and I looked at him and asked a little hurt "why?" Sam responded with a pause "Because..I love you Katy and I don't want you to be with him I want you to be with me" I let out a small laugh "Sammy is jealous!"

~~~Sam's P.O.V~~~~

O my god Katy is dating a monster and if what I learned that Megatron had a sparkmate then I gotta stop the change but I don't know how. I blushed at the laugh about me being jealous. "No, I am not jealous Katy I don't want you to get hurt" I tried to stop the teasing but it didn't stop until I glared at her.

She asked a hard question about where Mikaela was and I answered a little heartbroken "She left me for a military guy" Katy immediately hugged me which I immediately returned and Bee signed "Do you really love her?" I responded with a shake of yes of my head. Bee, Sunstreaker, and Sides look sympathetic at me and I breathed in the scent of Katy's shampoo feeling guilty for knowingly dragging her into the Decepticon vs. Autobot war. "Sam? Do you want me to give Mikaela a concussion that will put her in a coma for the next 20 years?" Katy asked a little happily.

Too happy for my liking and I answered with a strong "No" and she pouted.

* * *

Im gonna give my reviewers the song I love the way you lie :) i love that songgg lol


	7. Hello Major, nice to see you again

La exploración del espacio

A/N: I wish I was in Katy's predicament right now ;)

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

Next Day..

~~Sam's P.O.V~~

I woke up on Katy's couch with Katy sleeping in a recliner under a blanket showing the Decepticon insignia. Katy moved a little with a stifled groan and went back to sleep while I just laid there watching her sleep knowing that everything will change from her being 5'3 to 15 feet tall and made of metal. I got a text from bee saying Katy's parents were in a car accident and I texted back _++She doesn't care for her parents..They were assholes to her :( But that stinks that they are in the hospital I'll tell her sometime soon++_.

Katy's ringtone went off.

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_And right now there's a steel knife_  
_In my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe_  
_But I still fight_

I answered the phone which the caller ID was Starscream and I gulped a little loud. "Hello?" I asked and Starscream just growled "Boy what are you doing with Lord Megatron's sparkmate" I replied civil knowing it will get on his nerves "Katy was hurting and she asked me to stay the night with her and don't you worry she's in good hands Starscream." Starscream just growled and replied "If you hurt one servo on her you are to deal with Megatron and if he lives then you will have to deal with the rest of us."

"Wow Starscream you're acting like you love Katy or something" I said a little shocked and he immediately hung up on me with a screech. _I hope Katy knows what she's getting into when Megatron reclaims her.. _I thought a little worried.

"Sam who was that?" Katy asked a little tiredly and I replied "Screamer" she just smiled a little and turned on the T.V which had my face on it and Katy's face on it too.

Give us this boy and girl and this world will live free, fail this and your world will suffer. You have two days to give them up. The clock is ticking you flesh bags.

A old looking bot finished the transmission and immediately cut off then the regular news came back on.

~~Katy's P.O.V~~

I stared shockingly at the T.V and then looked at Sam back to the T.V. "What do they want with us?" I asked Sam who went pale really fast. "Come on Katy we have to go bring the necessary things like Clothes, Toiletries not electronics they can track us through them" I immediately ran and got my stuff and 10 minutes later I had a duffel bag filled with Clothes and toiletries. Sam grabbed his overnight bag and grabbed my hand with his other hand then ran out the door to his Camaro.

I got in the passenger seat and Sam started to talk to his car like a person. "Sam you know that the car won't talk back do you?" I asked him and he just smiled and replied "Katy, you wont believe me but this car and that police car that is following us are Transformers they Transform into Cars, Trucks, Planes, Phones, and anything electronic to hide themselves." I laughed a little nervously at the fact of transforming cars a little freaked out.

**Katy we are real **A voice came out of the radio that wasn't music. I bit back a scream of terror that a car was talking to me.

_Katy I'm coming for you soon don't let anyone access your brain _I heard Megatron say in my mind. I'm still a little freaked about how he can talk to me in my mind but I'm getting used to it.

**We know who you are and what you are..You cant talk to Megatron any more **The car talked to me again and I still stared shell shocked. I told the car "You cant tell me what to do because Megatron is my boyfriend and we both love each other." The car swerved sharply and I hit my head on the dashboard, I hissed in pain from the head bang.

"Katy, Megatron does not love he wants. He hates. He's greedy. And he wants to exterminate the Human Race. He. Does. Not. Love. You" Sam said a little forcedly and on the verge of being pissed. I smiled and patted his arm "Sam, Megatron loves and why would he want to exterminate the human race?" I asked the question.

"Megatron is a Transformer and he is going to kill you" Sam said and I screamed expletives at Sam and we arrived at Fort Bragg. The guards immediately let us in and the car drove us to a hangar and got into a C-17 which immediately taxied to the runway and took off.

"Sam..you owe me so much for doing this to the one I love." I muttered while I called Megatron to break up with him. Sam smiled obviously heard what I said.

I left Megatron saying we're over and why then I hung up. The C-17 landed then the car backed out and I was on a island or a beached part of the coastal United States.

Sam and I got out and I heard Sam say "Welcome to Diego Garcia, The home of the Autobots and our refuge from the world." I saw the same major and I saluted while Sam rolled his eyes irritated which I don't know why. The Major saluted back and I ordered arms we got reintroduced and Major told us to walk with him.

"Katy and Sam you are being hunted internationally by all the Countries for the Decepticons. Sam, intel suggested that they want you for revenge for Mission City and Katy, intel doesnt know why they would want you but the autobots think he wants you because you are his sparkmate." The Major gave us a little debrief why? I don't know but I smiled at the mention of the one I love even I broke his heart.

A lieutenant came up and the Major ordered him to show us our accommodations for the stay on this base. My room was empty except for a bed and a dresser which I looked in the drawers found Army and Air Force clothes. _Fun..Army Clothes..._I thought with sarcasm.

* * *

I dont own I love the way you lie if I did I would be Eminem and Rihanna which I am neither unfortunatly :'(


	8. Megatron wachu planning?

La exploración del espacio

A/N: Oyyy...Megatron doncha be worrying Screamer gonna do what you tell him unless hes crazy

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

Later that day around dusk..

I put on some fatigues and I grudgingly put my hair in a bun as military law requires. I walked outside to watch the sunset on the beach and also admire the stars. I brought a towel and some snacks I snuck into my bag when me and Sam left after the transmission on T.V demanding me and Sam to be turned into them for something. _I just wish I can be with the one I love forever and ever _I thought while the sun was dipping into what seems the water.

I felt someone behind me and my mouth was covered with a hand which I bit into and flipped the person. "Damn..Katy you don't have to kill me" Sam muttered as he dusted himself off and plopped down next to me. "Well Sorry I thought it was a kidnapper" I retorted and Sam chuckled.

I laid down and Sam did the same next to me, we watched the stars which there was so many then I'm used to seeing. "Sam?" I looked at Sam as I said his name and he looked at me "yea?" I smiled and asked him "Remember when we went to your grandfather's lake house?" Sam replied "Yes"

"I missed those times Sam. When we were little kids and going into the Middle School I loved going there but when you started to obsess over Mikaela it was a little annoying. I just wanted to say I loved the fun times and thank you" I said a little guiltily and Sam patted my arm sympathetically and my eyes were starting to water as I thought what was gonna happen to me soon.

I heard footsteps and I looked behind us and saw the Major and a Command Sgt. Major walking to us with a determined look. "Sam, its time to introduce her to the Autobots" The Major looked at Sam then me and I got up. "Okay Lennox" Sam replied and squeezed my hand for encouragement. I walked after the Sgt. major and the Major while Sam was picking up after me.

"Katy you cannot tell anyone what you saw or what you were here for after this whole thing is blown over." The Major said sternly and we walked into a hangar with a bunch of cars and a aeroplane. "This is the Autobots! Our allies and our friends" The Sgt. Major said and the cars and the plane moved and seemed like they were standing up.

I took a step back after all the cars and the plane transformed a little shocked and the tallest one knelt to me and waved his hand around his soldiers "Welcome Katy, we are the Autobots. We are autonomous organisms from the planet Cybertron, We are brought to earth after the Allspark crashed here. Megatron followed and so did you but it was a chance luck you were here with your sparkmate and my brother. You are being assigned to two guardians Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Two robot's waved at me a little friendly. "The Decepticon's are here to kill the human race but after the Allspark was destroyed by your best friend Sam Witwicky the Decepticons are coming up with a new way to kill all of you" Optimus Prime explained about why they were here and how they are going to stop the Decepticons from getting to me and Sam.

I was introduced to all the robots in the room and so far I liked Sideswipe and Jetfire along with Ratchet. I asked Optimus a question "What was the real me like on the battlefield?" Optimus optics' dimmed and shone brightly as he answered my question "You really weren't on the battlefield but if you were you would go straight for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. You had a vengeance against them and that's what caused you to join the Decepticons."

I closed my eyes for a minute and a image popped up in my head with Sunstreaker glaring at me while I assumed to be crying because that's what it seemed like. I unknowingly said in Cybertronian Sunstreaker is a frag headed glitch when I opened my eyes I saw a look of shock on everyone's faces and a look of murder on Sunstreaker's face.

I yawned because I was tired and I left the hangar to the barracks I live in. I walked into my room and I undressed then I put on a pair pyjamas that University of Florida logo with the matching pants that said on my butt Chomp!

I laid on my bed and went to sleep within the instant.

~~~~Dream~~~~

_You are to live with the Autobots_

What?

_Be protected by the Autobots_

Who are you?

_Stay away from the Decepticons_

I'm so gonna murder you

_You are not ready to change, I command it._

Yeah, you are so on my to kill list

_There are enemies in the mist, Be Careful young one for you may be a Decepticon shorter then you think._

Okay then..

_Goodbye_

Bye I gues..

~~~After Dream~~

I woke up startled but pissed off at the voice who won't tell me who it is or what it wants. _Well at least I know I am insane _I thought about the events that happened yesterday. I got out of bed and threw a Air Force Uniform on and walked outside to get some food from the mess hall. As I walked to the mess hall I had a strange feeling that Megatron was not a happy camper.

-Megatron's P.O.V-

My sparkmate broke up with me! I called Starscream to the throne room and I also called Soundwave to the throne room too so I 'talk' to them. Starscream and Soundwave popped up a few minutes after I sent comm and I growled at the sight of the two. "Soundwave I have a mission for you, I want you to hack into Katy's phone and find out why she broke up with me. Starscream I want you to do a fly over of Diego Garcia and see if you can find her and if you do try and catch her. Do NOT FAIL ME STARSCREAM." I ordered and yelled at Starscream and Soundwave those two took off.

When I was alone I grabbed the photo that me and Katy had taken together before I left to manage the Decepticon Army. I took a claw and ran it over the photo thinking _My only love is trapped inside you. Nightflyer I love you and I will make sure you do not die because of that girl even if you are trapped inside of her _I thought.

I thought of the fun times when me and Nightflyer were younger before the war. When my dad was the Prime and Nightflyer and Optimus were best friends I met her through Optimus when I first saw her I immediately fell in love. She was one of the daughters of the Richest bot on Cybertron and her colonies. My father tried to get Nightflyer and Optimus together but when she told her father my father's plans her father stopped that in a nanosecond.

Through the years she went out with high society bots and I was there to support her through the break ups. She was my best friend as I was hers, I fell in love with her even more while growing up. When me and my brother became leaders of Cybertron and the surrounding colonies, She inherited her father's fortune and she was called the 'Duchess of Cybertron' because rumours were circulating that we were mated. NightFlyer didn't have a problem with the title neither did me or Optimus.

Optimus was in love with Elita-1 and I was in love with Nightflyer. When the war started with me being with the Autobots at first then I slowly went to the Decepticon side and eventually became the Decepticon leader everyone knows (and loves). I was enraged when I saw Nightflyer with the Autobots even more when she had guardians.

_That was the past, Let it go. You got her be happy _I thought while I was starting to get mad over what happened in the past

* * *

I love...? Answer who u love right now Megatron or Katy?


	9. All Hail Queen Nightflyer!

La exploración del espacio

A/N: Plot bunnies were attacking when I wrote this -glares at the bunnies- I hope you like and you revieww 3 Oh and this is maybe the Christmas present in this story :D

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

~~~The Next Day after the kidnapping..Katie's P.O.V~~~~~

I shivered pulling the clothes I had tighter to conserve some heat that I have. I wandered how I came into this predicament, it was the sight of Screamer there in person that made me. I hugged him tight after that it was blurry but I know it was Screamers fault his stinking fault. I felt tears come down my cheeks when I heard footsteps and I quickly wiped them away. The person threw me a snuggie blanket which I immediately threw on so I wont be freezing any more.

I was somewhat warmer when before but freezing. I suddenly wished for a person to come and kill me.

I heard footsteps and I looked up and saw Warp grinning like a mad man, I inched back a little to get away from him but he grabbed me. I was yanked up on my feet and he put on a ring that had diamonds on it, I tried to yank it off but the diamonds started to glow and as the glow became brighter I felt pain everywhere. Warp must have picked me up because the next thing I know I was on a operating table that was too big for me.

When the realisation hit after the pain stopped that they had me. _The Decepticons have me..Oh no _I thought while I was fighting the tears. Megatron in his metal form came in and I gave him a good hard glare for probably ordering Starscream to kidnap me. "Katy how are you my love?" Megatron asked in a happy voice well what seemed to be happy to me.

"Fine" I said in a venomous voice pissed off about being kidnapped and being held against my will. Megatron turned on his human form and was sitting next to me and started to talk about what's going to happen when I turn. I glared at him while he talked thinking about how to kill a 30 foot monster bent on ruling on earth and murdering billions of people. _That sounds hot _my dumb blonde side thought and I told it to shut up and it did with a grunt of disapproval.

Megatron kissed me and I tried to push him off of me but my hands were bound. I felt a prick and darkness took me in less then a minute.

~~In the darkness~~

_I was surrounded by more Cybertronians but they had different optic colours then I knew of so I didn't know if they were nice or mean. The bot that had purple optics spoke first in a female voice. "You are the queen of the Decepticons and an ally to the Autobots" The next bot to speak had green optics spoke next "The Autobots does not know of the beatings but your guardians Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" I blinked at that but looked at the next one who had grey optics "Your the key to end the war and end before it is too late for humanity and Cybertronians" The tallest one out of all of them had yellow optics spoke and I listened to it too for it probably had important info for me._

_"You love Megatron and you love the human race but you must choose when the time comes for it maybe important" I pondered it and I heard shout and I was tackled to the ground by Sam! _

_"What are you doing here Sam?" I asked Sam and he only smiled a little and replied in a not so Sam like voice. "I will aide you in either choice you take" Sam smiled and dissipated in front of my eyes so I blinked as the world of darkness became hazy mostly hoping I would stay here and not in Megatron's arms._

_But my wish didn't come true I blacked out._

~~~~Decepticon Base~~~

I awoke and the first thing I noticed was Diagnostics screen saying I couldn't talk yet and my motor skills isn't available yet for they have to be kicked in. "Ahh Nightflyer my love your back" My sparkmate and my worst enemy gloated at how my re-birth and I glared at him the best I could. "Don't worry my love your gonna be fine and I promise you that" He smiled that smile that made my spark go soft and I smiled back. "Can I get up now?" I asked getting annoyed at being strapped to a table. Megatron pressed a button and I stood up then Megatron hugged me and I hugged back.

Megatron let go when I let go of him and he led me out of the Med bay and into our quarters which I remember was still the same after all those centuries without me but it was a little sloppy. I smiled at getting back to do my wife duties and help makes plans for the Decepticons.

"Come on love" Megatron motioned me to the berth and I immediately fell asleep before my helm hit the pillow. I felt Megatron bring him arm around my midsection and pull me closer to him.

~~~Next Day Decepticon Base~~

Me and Megatron walked to the throne room and everyone stood for us maybe more Megatron but I felt important and Soundwave said "All hail Megatron and All Hail our queen!" And the Decepticons hoorah'd and celebrated about me being back on the throne with the leader and king of their forces.

My lover planted a kiss on my cheek and I smiled at him and he smiled a little at me and sat down. I sat in the back listening to the meeting that was going on.

* * *

PLOT -.- REview :) 3


	10. What are you doin here!

La exploración del espacio

A/N: Hapy New Years :) 2011 we are gonna be good right?

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

~~~Nightflyers p.o.v~~

My lover planted a kiss on my cheek and I smiled at him and he smiled a little at me and sat down. I sat in the back listening to the meeting that was going on.

I listened to the meeting and it had its usual charismatic boredom! I looked up some music and played it in my helm while bobbing my head to the rhythm of like a g6. Soundwave looked at me and gave me what seemed to be a dark look and I gave the look back at him. Megatron sent reassurance and I sent back love to him he looked at me then back to the battle plans that will ultimately fail like usual because the planner was Megatron. "You Know your not that supporting right?" Sky warp whispered to me and I shrugged and replied nonchalantly "Its his thing let him do what he wants for the plans of this raid"

Skywarp just rolled his optics and I told Megatron /_I'm going to pick up the quarters since its a mess and be back when the meeting ends_/ over our bond and he nodded. I left and went to our quarters and started to pick the stuff up. But damn this is a lot of trash laying around me I remember he used to be a clean freak but not now must be because of grief or something.

As I picked the stuff up I blasted Beat it by Fall out boy and was dancing like a idiot while cleaning up. I guess there's some human characteristics still in me I thought after the room was cleaned up. I saw some grey shells and I noticed it was Starscream clones that project was hilarious! My favourite was the girl but I didn't get to know 'er long enough to become friends with her I thought.

I walked out of the quarters and walked around the base and found the energon rationing room and saw a lot of mechs not femmes. I saw Barricade there and I sat next to him and he bowed his head in respect "Hello my queen" I smiled and replied "You don't need to call me queen just call me by name unless Megatron is around then you do the formalities." He smiled and replied "I hate doing those but I have to" I frowned a lil bit and I asked him "What happened to the femmes?" He looked down in shame and replied "They all deserted the Decepticon Cause because of the vanishing of their commander. They felt that you were dead when Starscream reported you were dead. I never believed that hooey and Megatron never believed it." I said in ashamed voice "I guess they had a chance to be in better conditions and took it. I would never desert my beloved because of what I went through when I was them."

Barricade put a servo on my arm and looked sympathetic "Yeah, I remember when you came into our base on Cybertron with energon all over the place and the Femmes took you in and nursed you back to health. What exactly happened to you?" I felt like I was gonna cry but I couldn't because of I'm a Cybertronian and replied "I don't wanna talk about it. Its a ghost in the past that has always haunted me and I don't think I could handle talking about it only Megatron knows and he doesn't keep in his computer he keeps it in his-" Megatron came in and all conversations stopped.

He walked over to me and Barricades table with a cube of energon I wasn't hungry for energon yet so I haven't gotten a cube. "My Lord" Barricade bowed his head in respect for his leader.

Megatron turned to me and grabbed my hand a little on the rough side and dragged me out of the room. I looked at Barricade with a helpless look and Barricade looked sympathetic at me and looked at his cube of Energon. "Hun, Why were you talking to your subjects?" Megatron asked me and I answered "I like to know my subjects so I can debate which is trying to dethrone you my love." Lying a teeny weeny bit but hey this whole relationship was built on lies I guess.

Megatron slapped me because I was starting to daydream to him when I was listening to him rant and rave like a madman. I asked myself "Did I really bond to a mad man?"

Megatron must have heard my thoughts because he slapped me harder and I flinched waiting for another slap. He grabbed my face and looked into my optics and I was afraid and I don't care if it was felt by Megatron I was afraid of him. He pushed me to the ground and everyone in the throne room stood in shock.

Obviously shocked that Megatron did the inevitable that was against Cybertronian rules and I guess in the Decepticons it was frowned upon. He told me to leave his sight and I did but before I left the room I saw that an Optic was cracked and a huge dent was in my face. I immediately went to the Medbay and Hook looked at me.

He pointed to a berth and I went to that berth. He started to operate on my optic and banged out the dent in my fight. "He is only gonna get worse My Queen." Hook muttered and I looked at him Questioningly. "He's going insane well he was already but he hid it well. When you came back I saw glimpses of that Insanity creeping in. Be Careful My Queen" Hook explained it to me and I promised I would be careful.

"Now get out of ye filthy femme" I laughed and walked out of the med bay. I felt a pang and I missed Ratchet's ramblings and his wrench throwing. I headed to the rec room and sat in a corner looking at everyone, thinking, calculating what was going to happen next.

~~~~Memory~~~

_I was a part of the newest pranking scheme brought on by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The prank was on their favourite person to prank, Ratchet. I came in with a dent brought on by running into a wall and Ratchet sighed and pointed to a medical berth. I sat on the berth and Ratchet walked over to me and fixed my dent in my helm. "Energon Cookie?" I asked with servo out for a cookie and Ratchet said "Nope you got injured on purpose now get yo booty out of here so I can think peacefully" I followed his orders and I looked back with a smirk._

_After 2 hours I heard the infamous yell "TWINSSSSS" and 2 loud clanks. I busted out laughing knowing full well what happened and went to go to the Rec Room._

_~~~Memory Over~~_

As I looked around the rec room seeing the mechs get drunk and watching some horrible movie. I felt being watched and not by anyone but him, I narrowed my optics at the sight of Sunstreaker walking through the door but his bodily structure was completely changed. Instead of the obnoxious yellow he was a dark blue and black and with amber optics instead of the blue ones that caused me torture for the years I spent with him and Sideswipe.

He scanned the room and headed towards me I had my energon sword ready if he decides to attack me. "What are you doing here Autoscum?" I snarled and he smirked "I'm here because I'm allied with the Decepticons." I growled at him then smirked "I am your queen and you know that means you have to follow me and Megatron even if you don't like it"

He sputtered in shock.

* * *

PLOT -.- REview :) :3


	11. We are screwed in so many ways

La exploración del espacio

A/N: Hmm 2 updates in a week? You are welcome :P Review :D

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

~~~Nightflyers p.o.v~~

He narrowed his optics and turned away from me and stalked off to wherever he goes. _I wander how Sunstreaker got corrupt obviously Megatron must have falsely promised him something. I wander what it was though. _I thought how the game of twisted chess turned around completely. Starscream sat next to me and I looked at him then back at the giant TV screen. I didn't know that they made TV screens that big to me it looked like 100 feet across and 100 feet tall.

"You want to know how Sunstreaker became a Decepticon?" Starscream asked and I nodded my head with my interest peaking again. "Megatron planted a device in him that makes everything blow up except Megatron and his Decepticon force" Starscream told me and I rolled my optics and said "Bullshit if I know my mate like I do that's a bunch of Bullshit. That's probably a cover story for the Decepticons who don't have enough clearance to know certain things but I have security clearance to know"

Starscream clenched his fist tightly and let it go. "Screamer, I ain't no human no more and I can sense Bull shit when I know its there in front of me so tell me the truth." I told Screamer and he opened his mouth but kept quiet. I saw why and it was Sunstreaker. _Sunstreaker strikes fear into Starscream who is pretty tough and he is only scared of one bot and that is Megatron but now its Sunstreaker. That's a little weird. _Sunstreaker smirked at me like he heard my thoughts. "Sunstreaker Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

Sunstreaker shook his head no and stalked off leaving me confused and Starscream shaking in his shell. "My Primus something is off with Sunstreaker and Megatron" I muttered.

"Megatron and Sunstreaker made a deal with the devil" Starscream muttered and stood up then left me alone confused even more. _What is the Cybertronian equivalent of the devil? Think! Primus is the god like figure then that means..Megatron and Sunstreaker made a deal with the chaos bringer. O my Primus. _I realised my thoughts and I frowned.

I went to the throne room and Megatron was sitting lazily in his chair bored obviously. /_Megatron how can you make a deal with the devil!_/ I sent over the bond we shared and he showed that he hadn't heard me. _Time for Ms. Nightflyer to go Megatron on Megatron like he does on Starscream, Wait that's Domestic Abuse but oh well he hit me before and he's going to get payback _I thought.

I walked up to Megatron and grabbed his collar plate and pushed him on the ground. "Hey Jackass talk to me" I said loudly and the bots operating the computers jumped at the crash sound and turned to look at me. "If you value your spark do not intervene" I said threateningly when one of them got up to help Megatron they immediately sat down after the dark look.

Megatron looked at me and got up but I put my foot on top of his chest. "You and me need to talk now right here" I said in a threateningly way and he just smirked "What do you want to talk about my love?" I was little put off by the smirk now I'm irked even more. "I want to know why you sold your soul to the devil and what for"

Megatron replied "For immortality and your everlasting love my dear" I slapped him across the face hard "I will never stop loving you fool! But you betrayed me and even though you sold your soul for my love you have to earn it again since you just lost it" He narrowed his optics at me again and I tsked in shame and let go of him "You are such a fool for doing that" I left the room with Megatron on the floor wandering what the hell is going on.

I walked to Soundwaves quarters and he was already there "Soundwave can you get me an alt mode?" I asked him and he looked at me. "Soundwave: Denied request Reason: Megatron does not order it" Soundwave said in his monotone voice and my optics flashed angrily. "Soundwave you better do what I tell you or else you will end up looking like a femme that's been sparking way too much" His black optics stared into mine obviously reading my mind.

_If Megatron wants my love he's gonna have to earn that stupid bastard _I thought and Soundwave gave me a look that I caught and I left with him confused as to what is going on. "Oh Skywarp" I went into the Command Trine quarters and Starscream eyed me while Skywarp glomped me "I got a prank mission for you ole buddy of mine"

"What is it Night!" Skywarp said giddily and I smirked and whispered into his helm. "Are you serious?" He asked me and I nodded my head then he rolled his optics "I'm not doing that"

I put on my hurt cyber puppy look and he didn't bend to my will of the look. "Damn. Oh well hey screamer I hope you don't end up like Megatron or Sunstreaker if you know what I mean." I told Starscream as I walked out of the Trine Quarters and he just grunted. I walked to the main opening and the guards stood rigidly at attention and the doors opened I surfed the internet and found a 2012 Ford Flex kinda gay but I like them.

After picking a Mediterranean blue colour and taking off I chose the type of wheels I wanted and added all sorts of things to my vehicle and I took off down the road. I made my holoform look like I'm driving when I was messing with my radio. "Hmm...Like a G6 is on" I turned it up loud and rolled down all my windows so it will play while I was driving into who knows where. I turned down my volume and parked in a parking space and went into a coffee shop to watch people walk by. I saw Sideswipe, Sam, Mikaela, Bee, and Ironhide window shopping and I just watched them.

Sam must have felt being watched and looked straight at me which I gave a little wave and a wink. I stood up and walked to my alternate form while watching Sam and Bee looking at me. I pulled out of my parking space and I felt being followed so I looked behind and found that Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Sideswipe were following so I pulled into a deserted road that was surrounded by forests. I transformed and watch Sam and Mikaela get out of bee and the other two bots transformed when Bumblebee transformed. "Katy is that you?" Sam asked somewhat hopeful and I looked down at him "No Sam I'm not Katy any more I'm Nightflyer horror stories have been told about me in the Autobot ranks" I replied in a nonchalant tone.

"What do you want you slagging con" Ironhide asked me and I sighed then replied "Well I don't know to be left alone and deal with my now demonic sparkmate that was a fool" Ironhide and Sideswipe's curiosity peaked and I sighed again then activated my holographic projection. "You know the legend of Unicron?" I asked them and the bots looked at me carefully and I told the humans "In the beginning of time there was two entity's known as Primus and Unicron. Primus was bored and Unicron was well bored too so Primus began creating Cybertron." I showed them what Cybertron looks like and I continued the story "Unicron is Primus's brother and protector since well they were created. When Primus created Cybertron and its inhabitants he didn't notice that his brother Unicron was evil since he was jealous and all that so Unicron made mini-cons and one of them was on the Original 13 but the one mini-con was evil and fell out of grace and his name was the fallen." I showed a projection of The Fallen and Sam shuddered.

"Unicron started to eat planets and when he got to Cybertron the Primes and Primus fought Cybertron and Primus put Unicron into a inter-dimensional prison. Primus disappeared into a big ball of light. No one knows where Primus is but some wish he was here to protect them from the Great War but it would have happened anyway." I turned off my projection system and Ironhide asked me "And this got to deal with Megatron how?" I sighed. "Megatron and Sunstreaker sold their souls or sparks to Unicron. Megatron sold his for immortality and my love. Sunstreaker probably for the war to end and well immortality too" Sideswipe looked at me in horror.

"How did you find this out?" Sideswipe asked and I replied with a small smile "Starscream of course and well Megatron started hitting me and you know damn sure Decepticon Code is against hitting femmes."

"Nightflyer how does Ironhide and the Autobot know of the Decepticon code?" Mikaela asked me and I looked at them and said in a cooing voice "Because in the Autobot Academy they were taught both Autobot Code and Decepticon code before the war" Mikaela looked even more confused and Sam did too. Bumblebee was strangely quiet but hey I betrayed them for the second time in my lifetime. "Why are you telling us this?" Bumblebee asked and I replied with a little anger boiling "Because Megatron and Sunstreaker is gonna release Unicron from his prison and nothing can beat him unless a miracle happens."

"What would happen if he does get released?" Sam asked me and Ironhide replied "They say he eats planets and converts them into Energon so if he does escape then bye bye earth and humanity plus Cybertronians." "There has been mini con energy signatures in this all over the place" I said as I transformed. "I gotta go Megatron is calling all Decepticons for a meeting and don't bother following me Autobots see you soon Sam" I drove off deeper into the woods to a underground entrance to the Decepticon base.

* * *

PLOT -.- REview :) :3


	12. Megatron, Im expecting

La exploración del espacio

A/N: Hmm I shall have a fight scene in here! I think its a okay fight scene but it may need some work :3 Review what you think :D

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

~~~Nightflyers p.o.v~~

I transformed into my alt form and my holoform hugged Sam and I turned it off. I took off down the dirt road and headed back to base but I had a inkling that someone was following me and I checked my scanners. It was Sideswipe that was following me so I transformed and turned to him, he tackled me. I landed with a thud and Sideswipe was punching me I blocked my face. I kicked him off of me and he pulled his swords on me I pulled out my plasma gun.

I landed a shot in his near his spark chamber and he stepped back I kept at shooting at him to keep him from injuring me some more. He transformed one of his servo's into a gun and shot at me. I avoided some of the shots but one nicked me at the elbow joint so I let out a pained screech. I heard a jet and I saw it fire at me I tried to dodge the plane, but it hit me again with it's ammo.

I shot the jet down and noticed Sideswipe was gone. I noticed a unknown mech come in front of me so I asked a lil hesitantly "Who are you?" The mech just smiled a lil and released a bomb that hit and I flew back almost a thousand feet and I skidded a few extra feet. The mysterious mech walked up to me and I tried to scoot back but I couldn't. "I'm back Nightflyer and its for your energon not something else" The mysterious mech told me vaguely.

I scanned my memories that was on Cybertron and the one that popped out to me was one when I was in what the humans school equivalent of Middle School.

~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~

_I was 13 vorns old (13 years old in Human Terms) when I met Windracer. He was handsome with green optics of a Noble like me he was one of Megatron's best friends. That is how I knew him. His personality was one like Starscream, Vain, Idiotic, foolish, and more traits but the backstabber part. Oh he was loyal to his friends but once he met me. My father liked him very much and set up a relationship behind our backs and we made a good 'couple' according to Megatron but I could tell he was lying. Windracer wanted to spark with me but I didn't want to._

_We were walking to the tower that we lived in together my parents owned the top floor of the Tower while Windracer's parents owned the floor below us. His father was a General of the Cybertronian Armed Forces and his mum was a Captain in the Cybertronian Armed Forces. When he reached his floor he kissed me goodbye and I kissed back then he was gone. I went up to my floor and I went to the energon converter to get some of the richer energon then what would the normal bot would get._

_I watched some holo TV and it was always about Sentinal Prime or the Armed Forces being deployed to some unknown planet to get rid of the aliens and claim as it a colony for the glory of Cybertron then My dad would go and build some higher class towers for the wealthy. I was on entertainment television and it was a story about my romance with Windracer and a love triangle with him and Megatron. I heard the phone go off and looked at the caller id which said Windracer._

_I immediately answered "Heyyy" I greeted and Windracer "Hi." I saw him tense a little and I sighed. "Are you cheating on me 'Flyer?" Windracer asked me and I denied it also including that "Megatron is a brother to me like Optimus is too and I would never cheat on my beloved." He told me to meet him at the court yard so I did._

_I was dragged into the storage shed and I felt my chest plates being ripped open and I squirmed and squirmed to get my attacker to not spark with me. But I recognised the spark of Windracer as it met with mine. I saw his faceplates grin with pride and I kneed him in the groin and he fell over. I ran outside and closed my chest plates and ran into the apartment I live in and hid from him._

~~~Memory Over~~~~

I glared at him and he just put his hand on my face plates I tried to get his hand off of me. "Your such a beautiful femme I cant believe someone as ugly as Megatron got you" He said while admiring my red optics and I noticed he had gold optics. "Unlike you Megatron never forced himself on me Mr. I'm a afthead that escaped from the Autobot prison" I replied sarcastically and he smirked and his grip tightened and I head my plates creak from the pressure.

"I was let out" He replied and I looked horrified at him. "Who? You may ask. Unicron the god of chaos converted me into a mini-con" He smirked while I try to get out of his grip. I hope my S.O.S Signal arrived at the Decepticon Base so Someone can help me! "Why are you a mini con?" I asked a little fearful.

"I'm a mini con because I want to be" He replied and I saw the glint of madness in his optics and he kicked me when he must have heard my thought or just weaken me more.

_/Megatron, I love you and I wish you were here with me/ _I sent over my bond with my bonded fearing the worst will happen to me. I tried to inch away but my strength was drained from the fight I silently hoped that someone will come to my rescue.

I saw another jet that transformed and stood behind me with other jets then two other cars came up behind them and transformed guns aimed at the mini con.

I managed a small smile before the darkness came and took me away but before it did I muttered "Starscream help.."

~~~~~~3rd POV~~~~

The five Decepticons aimed the guns at the mini con but Hook the emergency vehicle of the five immediately ran to Nightflyers side to try to stabilise her temporarily. "Frag if Lord Megatron knows of this not only Starscream but the whole Decepticon Army will deal with a Fragged off Leader" Hook muttered to himself. "So you are the 'Decepticons' Nightflyer is queen of? Pathetic" The mini con snorted.

"I would fight but I have dealt enough damage to Nightflyer and Megatron for now" The mini con smirked as he faded from sight while the Decepticons shot at him. "Hook is the Queen okay?" Skywarp asked a little worried for his best friend and superior officer's mate, Hook shook his head no and looked at Starscream "I need Skywarp to warp Nightflyer to my med bay so I can have more resources but if it doesn't work I may have to pay the Autobots a little visit" Hook explained to Starscream Thundercracker Skywarp and Motor Master.

"You heard Hook Skywarp warp her to Hooks med bay" Starscream ordered Skywarp to warp her to the med bay. Skywarp gently picked her up as to not to injure her any farther and warped her to the Decepticon Base.

"I have notified my assistant Drag Strip will do what is needed to stabilise her systems until I can treat her thoroughly" Hook told them as he transformed and drove to the Decepticon Base as fast as Possible.

The Others soon joined him and entered the Base while Hook went to the med bay and the others were dispersed about the base silently worrying over there leaders mate's fate.

Hook went into the Medical Bay and Drag Strip was inserting energon lines and Hook started to take apart her armour so he can treat the wound better. "Drag Strip take her armour and restore it to normal and DO NOT leave scars or else Megatron will have your aft and I will do nothing to protect you from his wrath" Hook ordered Drag Strip and he dutifully did what he was told but not without any curses but Hook threw a wrench and Drag Strip was instantly quieted.

"My Primus that mini con did a number on you girl" Hook muttered while he tended to the wounds but the energon levels and spark levels were dropping drastically so Hook muttered "Gotta call Ratchet" as he activated the comm link and called Ratchet.

Ratchet and two bots as his escort went to Hooks med bay to help heal the queen.

~~~~~~~~~Nightflyers POV~~~~~~~

I woke up to bright lights and one distinct face showed up in my line of vision that should be in the Autobot base not in the Decepticon Base. "Ratchet what are you doing here?" I asked and I looked at Hook who was attaching my armour back to my protoform. "Hook here commed me saying he was having trouble with you. I know about the attack" Ratchet muttered and I saw the look that Ratchet sent Hook and I was glad to catch it.

_Must be brothers. If they were brothers then that would suck knowing you have to fight your own family. My parents were Autobots when I was in the Autobot corps when the war started so I didn't have to deal with it. _I thought. "You two must be Spark Brothers" I said to both medics and they stared in horror of the truth be known to the most powerful femme in the Decepticon army. "How did you know" Ratchet asked and I smiled a little "I saw the look of brotherly love you sent to Hook and I recognised it because my father would send those looks to his sister"

Ratchet balled his servos into fists but released after a few moments. "I won't tell anyone. I'm not Starscream who would tell a secret and get you guys killed and you two are the best medics on Cybertron. I would die if you two ever get killed because of me" I said sincerely and Hook gave a brief goodbye to Ratchet and his escorts and Hook went back to a report.

"How bad was I injured?" I asked a lil fearfully of finding how bad I was hurt and Hook looked at me and replied "You almost lost your sparkling Nightflyer" I was shocked and I repeated not entirely believing that I am pregnant. "Your pregnant and you almost lost the sparkling. I think thats why the mini-con stopped when his scanners picked up the sparkling" Hook said again a little aggravated and then went back to his report.

"You are clear to leave" Hook muttered and I got up and witnessed a wave vertigo but it passed after a minute and I walked out of the med bay and went to my quarters. I laid on my berth and rubbed my chassis thinking of the sparkling that was coming soon.

_/Megatron guess what?/ _I asked him over the bond.

_/What my love? I'm a little busy right now/ _Megatron asked me and I externally smiled.

_/Your gonna be a dad!/ _I told him the big news and I felt a little bit of anger and happiness flow through the bond making me worry a little bit.

_/Thats great honey!/ _Megatron sounded happy but I could tell it was forced and fake making me wander why he was acting so fake right now.

_/Ill let you go now honey I'll tell you more when you get back/ _I told him and he said okay.

I drifted off into recharge.

* * *

Baby on the way? Would megatron take it away and hide it? Or would he let his mate keep it?


	13. Sparkling you there?

La exploración del espacio

A/N: A sad chapter :( I know Review what you think :)

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

~~~Nightflyers p.o.v~~

_8 hours later_

I woke up dishevelled and annoyed but surprised too. Megatron was in my berth with me and I didn't know when he had come home. I was annoyed at him so I pushed him off of my berth and started to bang his helm against the floor cussing him out loudly.

Starscream walked in and I glared at him so hard he backed up out of there and ran away. Megatron started to protest verbally to the abuse he was suddenly put through so I continued to band his head against the floor.

"I'm -bang- sorry -bang- I -bang- sparked -bang- with -bang- Starscream" I stopped banging his head and I stared at him in shock at what he just said. So I gave him a good bang and left him there recovering I was suddenly happy skipping down the halls saying hello to everyone. I went to the rec room and found them playing Black Ops and I joined in whether they wanted me too or not.

The bots playing zombies with me lasted a long time and when Megatron came in he was weary of me but when he did I glomped him and gave him a big fat kiss. He was hesitant and I just hugged him.

I think Hook was called in because he sedated me. I tried to bite his hand but he stuck that needle in me and let me say it was a large of sedation because when I woke up my chronometer was July 6th 2011 a year later and I woke up in pain.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU MEGATRON!" I yelled as I went under labor and crushing Megatron's hand so it won't be recognisable. I just felt white hot pain and much of it. Hook brought out the spark and I sighed with relief then he put it in a shell. I closed my chest plates and held my sparkling. I cooed at it smiling at the sparkling Megatron smiled a little bit but I find it was the kinda a little off kind of smile that wants to make my processor smile.

I clutched my sparkling tighter and I thought of a name. I told Megatron the name I thought up and he agreed to it. "Windfire your my baby forever, never forget it" I cooed at Windfire. Megatron took Hook outside to discuss something and I was too absorbed into my baby's red optics to notice.

He yawned and I continued to cuddle him watching silently as he slept in my arms. _I won't let you become a monster like your father Windfire I won't even if I have to die trying I will have you go to the Autobots _I thought while watching him sleep. He snuggled deeper into my chassis listening to my spark beat.

I hummed Once Upon a December and my optics got heavy and fell asleep clutching my sparkling close to me.

~~~~~~3rd POV~~~

Megatron and Hook walked in and Megatron gave the nod to go ahead noticing Nightflyer is asleep. Hook slowly walked up to Nightflyer and gently took the sparkling out of her arms and put an empty shell in her arms instead. Hook gave Megatron the sparkling and Megatron stalked off to Barricade's quarters.

Hook looked at Nightflyer with a mournful look on his faceplates knowing what will happen when she wakes up. Starscream poked his helm in every once in while checking in on his queen and best friend to see how she was.

But when Nightflyer started to stir everyone stopped and took cover for the spark broken wail of grief.

~~~~~~~Nightflyers POV~~~~~

I stirred and looked down at my sparkling to check on him. I saw grey optics and I shook him to see if he was even alive and I heard clinks. I hiccuped a little before I went all out. I let out a wail of grief and Megatron came over me and he hugged me I leaned into his embrace he tried to soothe but it didn't work. Hook looked at me with sympathy. Megatron kissed my helm and I just calmed down a little.

Megatron took the shell and gave it to Hook and came back to me. He puts an arm around my waist and we walked to our quarters together. I sat down on my berth silently crying for my loss. Megatron tickled me and I started laughing from him tickling me, He was on top of me we just stared into each other optics silently. "I love you Nightflyer. I wish our sparkling lived he would have been a strong bot just like his mother and father" Megatron said and I agreed.

"Maybe he would have been compassionate like his uncle too. He would have ended this stupid war" I muttered the last part but Megatron caught it and he glared at me for a second. I pushed Megatron off of me _that big oaf trying to get me laid _I thought while walking out of the base. I transformed and started to drive forever. I was soon in Washington borders.

Why was I in Washington I have no idea but it was welcomed. I activated my holoform and parked at Washington State University Admissions Office I locked my alt form so no one would jack it but I would throw the said person out of the vehicle and scare the slag out of them. As I walked up I got some wolf whistles from a couple of fraternity boys and I glared at them "Don't try it boys I'm married". When I said that they looked forlorn.

I picked up an application for registering for the newest semester and picked out Criminal Justice and picked AFROTC as my minor. If they say I can't do AFROTC then they can suck it. I turned it in and went back to my car and brought out my laptop that I got from Best Buy and hacked into the high schools mainframe that I said I was from and I was officially a student.

I checked into a hotel and I fell into my bed.

_/Nightflyer where are you?/_

_/Does it matter Megatron?/_

_/Yes it does/_

_/To who? you or the Decepticon cause?/_

_/Me and the Decepticon's/_

_/Well I'm going to college and I'm chasing down the mini cons to stop the Apocalypse from happening/_

* * *

Nooo :'(


	14. Hey Jazz!

La exploración del espacio

A/N: Well to me this a okay chappie but I'm not sure oh btw the attack on Nightflyer on the base was to drain her remaining energy so they could treat her w/o her knowing k? and the explination about the secret expiraments is a little crazy and was the concoction of insomnia! Fun right? No its not! Anyways I havent been thanking my beta WannabeStarscream so I just wanted to thank her for dealing with this and that shes the best friend I ever had on her :) So THANKS WANNABESTARSCREAM 3 You bring the smile to my face when I get a message from you :)

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

~~~Nightflyers p.o.v~~

_3 days later_

I watched my professor drone on about work ethics in criminal justice and I silently snorted to myself _If you knew Mr. Smith you would shove that lecture so far up your aft your babies would be mortified! _I was taking notes on how to treat harassment cases in the workforce. One student who was particularly a girl and was the eye candy of the class raised her hand "Why do people have to go through so many things for an harassment case?" I felt like squishing her right then and there but I held back my ever aggressive ways.

"Because Ms. Towns its against the law and the law has to get everything complicated" He said sarcastically and that earned quite a few laughs from everyone in the room but me. The girl just slid down her chair in a little shame but quickly perked up when she caught me staring I smiled and she glared at me.

_I would LOL so hard if she got ran over by something _I thought again and I put my attention back to the teacher. I felt like going to sleep but I didn't want to risk the same thing as last time. I shivered as I remembered the not to distant memory that I just happened two days ago.

~~2 days ago~~

_I struggled to stay awake for this class but the last fight between me and another mini-con rather nasty and drained most of the required energy I needed. I almost sent a S.O.S beacon but I didn't want to go back just yet._

_My holoforms eyes closed and I silently asleep but alert so I dont miss anything important. I heard footsteps and they stopped and my holoform got hit with a hard cover textbook and my forehead landed on my desk rather forcefully and painful. "Pizza Ma-What? oh sorry sir" I came out of my stupor and apologised._

~~current time~~

The bell rung and everyone took off to their next class but me my next class won't be until tomorrow morning at 0500. I packed my stuff and headed out, I walked to my alt form. I was surprised to see someone leaning on my car looking for me but when I saw what was parked next to me I squealed in delight!

"Jazz!" I glomped him and he just hugged me back. I must have looked weird because I caught some of the stares but I glared at them and they looked away. "I sometimes miss some of the crazy times we had Jazz" I said while looking into his blue eyes but he looks strangely mournful. "Flyer I hate to break it to ya but-" Jazz started to say but Prowl came up behind me and said "You're under arrest Nightflyer you are surrounded"

"I dont transform in public places only in privacy" I muttered as I turned off my holoform and Prowl's holoform gave me a look. Prowl drove in the front of me and Jazz drove behind and I saw the signature form of the one and only Optimus Prime great_ what else will happen? _I thought to myself.

I heard Unwritten on the radio and I turned it up really loud silently singing along with it. "Feel the rain on your skin!" I hopped on my axis to the beat.

We arrived at the military base and I was given a not so happy welcome from people, my holoform just glared at the people giving me glares. I transformed and followed Prowl into the hangar. Prowl melted in the shadows, Jazz did what Prowl just did melt away it seems like. While I was focused on how the heck Jazz melted right in front of my optics into the darkness, Ratchet came at me rather fast which I didn't expect from the old slagger.

I threw him over my shoulder as to prevent damage to myself and my paint. Sideswipe came at me and I blocked his attack of his swords by creating an x over my helm to protect it but I was stabbed in the side by the second sword that Sideswipe had just appeared from his subspace. I grabbed the sword and yanked it roughly from my wound and I saw a bunch of energon flow freely from it.

Panting and out of breath I stabbed Sideswipe in the side like what he did to me and Optimus just watched with an ashamed look on his faceplates. My vision swirled and I fell into the blackness that seemed to swirl around me but I welcomed it gratefully.

~~~Autobot Base~~~~

I onlined my optics after hearing a curse and a clang then another curse word and shuffling of feet while grumbling. "Morning Sunshine!" Ratchet greeted happily and I just eyed him a little bit with a expression of who are you and what have you done with the medic? well the said medic just laughed at my expression. "So what am I doing here? Other then you would want me for intelligence which I would never do or I sign my offlining warrant" I asked and said the latter a little smart alacky but Ratchet just rubbed my helm making me wander if I was on anything that I wasn't aware of.

"Nope we dont need intelligence right now since we already know about the Unicron trying to eat earth and kill humanity part but we just need to know why your spark has a scar on it" Ratchet said while organising his tools and I sighed and replied a little mournfully "I lost my sparkling before I truly got to know it and got it away from Megatron"

Ratchet eyed me wearily and sighed "That would explain the new spark coming online and suddenly offlining after no more then 24 hours" I balled up my fist at the loss of my son. "What do you mean before you got your sparkling away from Megatron?" Ratchet asked and I mentally cussed silently hoping that he wouldn't have caught my last part of the sentence but my hopes were up. "I was going to give it to you guys knowing that you will provide the necessary care and not have him turn into a monster like his creator." I explained mournfully silently wishing I could cry like a human could.

Ratchet patted my shoulder and called in Jazz, Prowl, Optimus and Ironhide to take me to the Cybertronian brig but I didn't need a posse to take me I would have gone anyway. Optimus walked beside me and I was dwarfed by him even though I'm a couple of human inches smaller then Megatron but I felt calm when I was around Optimus on Cybertron.

"Hey Orion remember those crazy times we had when I visited the palace?" I asked while looking up at him and he looked down at me and winked "Yeah I remember the one time you got the crazy idea of pranking the council of the elders! Paint the elders pink and purple and paint the room Black even the lights were they would be blind" I laughed when I remembered that prank. "After the war started everyone was becoming so serious at the Decepticon Base I hired a prankster Autobot that turned into a Trine member" I sighed suddenly wishing that the war wasn't started.

"Oh yeah no one missed Skywarp that much but that was before we found out about his special ability" Optimus shook his head ashamed and I looked at my digits and cleared my vocal processor "He didn't have the special ability when he was with the Autobots. Megatron authorised experiments on the seeker younglings 'mysteriously' disappeared and they all came out changed mentally and physically. I don't know what the experiments were but Skywarp somehow developed his teleporting skills along with Thundercracker when developed his ability to create sonic booms."

"When Megatron told me they put fake childhoods in the younglings brains and they told me who was in the experiments I was royally pissed off" I explained and I went into my cell without a word.

* * *

Hmm PRISONN :) Again! Thank you WannabeStarscream! Your the best :)


	15. Confessions

La exploración del espacio

A/N: Ive been off the computer for about a month and a half :(

summary: Katy keeps seeing red eyes and blue eyes in her dreams. They tell her to wake up and she doesn't what will happen if she does wake up? OC/Megs OC/Optimus and OC/Sam

* * *

~~~Nightflyers p.o.v~~

I stood in my cell watching my guard who was watching me, so we stared at each other. We still stared at each other for hours. Optimus came in shortly and told the guard to take me to interrogation 3, I went willingly. I was roughly shoved into my chair and Prowl put stasis cuffs on my wrists and connected them to the table. Jazz and Optimus walked in and Jazz just sort of looked pissed off and I flinched on the inside.

"Nightflyer tell us about the experiments. Who was the experiment?." Optimus said as he sat and visibly relaxed but I could tell on the inside he was shaking in anger.

"Where would you like me to start? The beginning or the bots in it?" I asked and I heard Prowl grunt and Optimus replied neutrally "The beginning please"

"Well in the first stages of the wars when they still have the youngling sectors. Well Megatron said to his SIC ,Rage, 'Lets have an experiment' and I guess Rage said 'For what' and Megatron said 'Lets kidnap sparklings and have them develop special abilities' and they planned a attack on the Kaon Youngling Sector and kidnapped all the sparklings there" I said and Jazz narrowed his optics.

"Rage came back with the team he chose personally with the sparklings. As time went by Rage must have let some sparklings go because he went missing. I know what happened to him. Megatron found out and took him to Colosseum in Kaon and in a death match ripped out his spark. Well anyway back to the experiments. Soundwave was put in charge of making fake memories since he is a physic and he inserted the memories when they were adults and Megatron ordered them to be let go and if they wanted to join let them." I told them and Optimus asked "What bots are in the experiments?"

"Hmm.. Skywarp, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Jazz, Prowl, Starscream, Ramjet, Bluestreak, and Blitzwing" I stated and looked at the said bots that were in the room.

"Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak, and Blitzwing are experiments why?" Optimus asked and I sighed and replied "They were there at the attacks and all the experiments developed Defects"

"Jazz doesn't have a defect" Prowl muttered and I smiled.

"When he disappears do you hear from him? No you don't it's a glitch like yours when something seems illogical to you, you pass out" I told Prowl and Jazz was just there looking at me making sure I don't kill anyone and I couldn't have because I stuck to a table.

"I just thought it was skill that he learned" I just shook my head no at Prowls stupidity and grinned widely.

"Well Prowl its not a skill its a defect and he wont be able to access the experiment memories unless I give the code to the bot in command which was Shockwave. I currently don't know where Shockwave is, I can give you information that will help you locate him, I could help you? I need to know"

"He is on Cybertron" Jazz growled obviously pissed off at me and I just shrugged.

Optimus stared at me and Elita 1 came in saying "Optimus we f-Fuck when did you get here?" She yelled at me and I smiled a little "Oh I don't know probably 20 years ago to look for energon" I replied sarcastically. Elita just gave me a dirty look and walked out of the room me sighing a little bit.

I stared at Optimus hoping he would give me the location of Shockwave giving me the ability to communicate it over my bots questioned me a little bit more and gave me a cube of Energon when Ratchet radioed that my levels are getting low which I didn't notice until now.

I was led back to my cell and laid on the berth. I looked at the wall imagining what my life would be like if I didn't become a Decepticon, If I didn't become Megatrons sparkmate. I asked myself a lot of What If's and one thought was _I would be dead if I didn't become a Decepticon_.

Somehow I regretted my choices I made when I was on Cybertron but the one mistake I didn't regret was bonding to Megatron. I sighed and closed my optics to relieve myself of staring at the walls.

_/I love you Megatron/ _I sent over the bond not knowing if he would get it or not.

_/Where are you my love?/ _Megatron asked and I contemplated whether if I should tell him or not but my mind was made up.

_/I'm safe Darling don't worry..I miss you a lot/_

_/I miss you too I wish you didn't ran away but Starscream and Skywarp told me to not go after you/_

_/I just needed some time away from the base so I can shake the grief away and get over the death/_

_/Sorry babe I gotta go Lord Unicron is calling me and I have to answer/_

_/I'll send some courage your way!/ _I called before I phased out of my bond and did what I promised.

~~~Meanwhile with the Autobots in a meeting room~~

The Autobots were sitting around a round table looking furious at their leader but one. "Optimus you should have the Femme executed for Treason and war crimes against Cybertron!" Prowl replied and Optimus stared at the table. "Prowl she is bonded to Megatron and if she dies he dies and then in some way I die too" Optimus replies.

"I can just put her in stasis lock until the war is over" Ratchet offered and looked at Jazz for his offer. "I say lets just leave her in her cell and rot until she goes to the pit"

Sunstreaker spoke up "Could send her back to Cybertron and have the cyber wolves that roam there eat her" Optimus looked at Sunstreaker with some horror of what he suggested.

"Ratchet I order you to put Nightflyer into Stasis Lock until the war is over and arrest her husband" Optimus decided on what to do with Nightflyer and the others complained. "ENOUGH!" Optimus boomed and the room became suddenly quiet.

Elita-1 flinched at how much anger she was getting from Optimus. Optimus walked out of the room and to his office which he never resurfaced until 8 hours later.

* * *

Thank you WannabeStarscream! Your the best :)


	16. Author Notes

La exploración del espacio

**HEY GUYS! This story is on hold for a while because I have to rewrite it. I also need my computer to get fixed it got sick with a nasty virus and APPARENTLY my facebook got hacked :/**

**Again to those who read and favorited this story sorry! I am deleting this story as well but I will rewrite this! :( My story is quite confusing.**

**So... SORRYYY! GOODBYE!**


End file.
